


My Knight

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: I'm a sinner and I suggest you don't read unless you prepare yourself for my gross ass





	My Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva/gifts).



“Are you sure you want to do this..? Julia we don’t have to do anything like this. You don’t have to hurt yourself for this, and I… I can’t hurt you princess.” Sigurd’s voice may have been soft and laced with want but deep down he didn’t want to do anything that would hurt the little girl. She had shown him kindness these last few weeks, and he didn’t ever want to hurt her especially for simply being kind to him. He had already lost Deirdre and him friends, and he knew within a few days he would be losing the one person who had shown her kindness over the past few weeks. It was only a few days ago that she had admitted that she had been touched by her father, and that the Heir to Chalphy found himself having a seven year old who looked so much like his wife sucking him off. He shouldn’t have done that and he knew it, but oh gods above did it feel so right to him.

“Y-yes please… I wanna make you feel good…” Julia whimpered it softly, she was sitting on his stomach while she moved her hand lazily up and down his hard length. She had only ever done this with her father, and he told her that all little girls helped their daddy’s feel good. And in turn they would make them feel good, but he never did. All Julia felt was a hollow and angry feeling in her stomach, all she wanted was to tell her mommy. But the last time she did she was burned, so badly all over her entire scalp and neck. She had to go to a healer and have them help grow back her hair to hide it from her mother, but even the greatest healer couldn’t heal the scars. She didn’t know that having her father have sex with her was wrong, and she knew that this was more wrong. She was infatuated by the navy haired man, he was so sweet and gentle, and he called her princess. Mommy used to call her that.

Moving so she could lower herself onto his length, Julia didn’t know anything about this but… Oh did he look bigger than her daddy did. And she was so nervous, it hurt so badly when Arvis did that. But… She was never wet when he did it, but Sigurd had made her stomach all tingly. It felt so good.. And she wanted to make him feel good too. Taking a deep breath as she lowered herself down, it was so big. And she didn’t know she was crying until he ran his fingers underneath her eyes, it made her whimper softly as she felt him twitch. “I-It’s so big… I-I don’t know what to do…” Usually her father took over this, using her as a sleeve for his pleasure. But her knight seemed to want to make her feel good too, so when he started rubbing the little bump above where he was filling her. A moan left her throat as she fell onto his chest and started moving her hips against him, she didn’t know how to make him feel good. But his soft groans seemed to be showing that she was at least doing a good job trying, and that’s what she wanted to hear.

He had never felt something so tight around his length, even his soulmate could never compare to the tightness of his step daughter. It felt so good and so wrong all at the same time, having her vice like grip around his hard length. You would think that it would be painful but it felt so wonderful, having that tight velvet wall untouched by most. “You are doing w-wonderfully Julia… C-Can you try picking up yourself and moving down for me p-princess..?” Sigurd’s free hand moved to engulf her thigh, lightly helping her rolling of hips against his. A soft smile on his face as he continued rubbing that bundle of nerves, she could feel that painfully warm tingling in her stomach that was there earlier. He was reaching the end of his rope too, it was too warm, to tight.

“Y-yes daddy…” Her voice fell as she picked herself off and then slammed back down onto him. He touched places that she didn’t know anyone could touch, he made her feel warm. She felt so very warm and he didn’t hurt her like Arvis did, he made her moan and feel things that were bad feelings. Julia felt so much all at once, she cried out as she slumped over his chest. Her long Amethyst colored locks draping over them as she squeezed him harder, and that was is undoing. Rope after rope spilled into her warmth, overflowing from the sides as she whispered his name. Sigurd quickly unplugged himself from her tight snatch, his seed quickly flowing out in streams as she found herself snuggling into his chest. His arms wrapped around her small waist as she cuddled into his chest, his lips pressing against hers as he hummed happily.

“You did so good Princess, you should get dressed love… I don’t want you to get in trouble with Arvis.” His voice was strained as he came down from the highs of his orgasm, he didn’t ever want to see her hurt again. The girl shook her head and nuzzled herself into his chest, she couldn’t ever leave him and she knew that his days were numbered. “No… I wanna stay with you… I’ll leave tomorrow morning please daddy…” A small sigh left his throat at her plea, she wanted to stay with him. How could he say no to her, so he nodded and pulled the thin blanket over them. “I love you Julia, you can sleep here… Please don’t ever forget me…”

It was the next day that he was executed, Arvis and the guards pulled the little girl from Sigurds leg. She held on so tightly, and when he finally fell to his knees and hugged her. He slipped a note into her hand, kissing her forehead and telling her not to forget him. They had shared a few nights together and she would never forget her knight.


End file.
